


恋爱实验

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Words:22k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 放弃了爱情的二人再度尝试恋爱。





	恋爱实验

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。

说真的，他们又不是恋人，至少不是有真正感情存在的恋人，那宋闵浩为什么会在这种时候感到难过。  
他的额头抵在满挂着水汽的淋浴间玻璃壁上很久了——洗澡时情绪低落的人常做的事———然后听到敲门声穿过玻璃和水声而来。  
“出什么事了吗？洗那么久。”对方的声音一如既往的总带着试探味道。  
“没……没事。”宋闵浩伸手触碰热水器开关，压下，关闭水源。  
伴随蒸汽走出淋浴间，他扯过浴巾围住下身，甩了甩头发，拉开浴室门走出去。看到挺直了背、紧张地坐在沙发上放空的南太铉，宋闵浩轻咳了两声，说他洗好了。  
“嗯，好久……”南太铉指着被整齐放置在地板上的一个个纸箱，“去穿衣服，那么我们就可以走了。”  
宋闵浩点点头，进卧室迅速换好衣服，便和南太铉一同把沉甸甸的纸箱搬到楼下，往车后箱和车后座里塞。一人进入驾驶位，另一人进入副驾驶位，扣上安全带，启动。  
看起来确实是刚和平分手的情侣，一路上两人一言不发，宋闵浩专注地看着路况，南太铉则斜靠在车窗旁对着快速飞过的路边的树发呆。  
突然，一个刹车，宋闵浩将车停靠在路边。南太铉未来得及开口问对方怎么了，宋闵浩道了一句“在车里等一等”后就打开了车门。  
他回来的时候提着纸袋，伴随着一起窜入车厢的是奶油味。把纸袋塞到南太铉怀里，宋闵浩说：“刚才看到你一直想去的那家泡芙店开门了，之前不是一直买不到么。而且，今天的早餐太匆忙了，你会饿的吧。”  
从他的家到他的家车程也只有二十分钟，即使饿，忍一忍就行了。但南太铉没把这话说出口，礼貌地道了谢，抱着暖暖的纸袋继续对街景发呆。  
沉默了一路。车驶到南太铉公寓楼下，他们一起搬纸箱。并没有太多，所以很快地就完事。宋闵浩让南太铉趁热食用泡芙，他就先回去了，而南太铉坚持要和对方一起走到楼下。  
“总之……很感谢你。”南太铉抿抿嘴，“还有刚才的泡芙。”  
“都没什么的……那个，我们还可以做朋友的吧？”  
“当然啦。”  
气氛很尴尬。  
南太铉试图打破这番尴尬，便开起玩笑：“那么，我该说恋爱一周年快乐，还是分手快乐比较好？……哈哈哈。”  
“还是什么都别说吧。”  
——哪样都不好。

★  
在这之前只在二人共同的朋友发起的聚会上遇到过几次。点头，问好，聚餐，分别。  
在这之前还都是因前一段恋情而获得了心理创伤、畏惧了恋爱而不愿再恋爱的人。

“那你们两个，试着来个恋爱实验吧。”  
那次聚会只有宋闵浩、南太铉和他们共同的友人，共三人。然后友人提出了这个大胆的建议——“恋爱实验”。  
“嗯……就是两个人试着恋爱一年啊，假装你们彼此喜欢，然后努力地投入到这段虚假的恋爱中，让对方、还有自己感受到：恋爱还是很好的啊。”  
对面的宋闵浩和南太铉共同皱起了眉头，从哪个角度思考，这都是相当不靠谱的提议。“要原本两个不熟悉的人互相假装喜欢？怎么可能。而且，恋爱怎么会是好的”——两人头顶的思考框浮现这样几行字。  
“就是像普通情侣那样生活嘛。约会，牵手，拥抱。可以的话，去对方家里过夜也可以噢。接吻，或者更进一步的事……哈哈，你们怎么来随便你们啦。”  
更进一步的事？  
绝对不会有可能！——宋闵浩握住手里的银色勺子，让它狠狠地撞击在咖啡下的骨瓷杯底，发出清脆的响声。  
“哎闵浩你不要生气嘛，先考虑几天。这个提议真的很好啊。就像互助小组一样，帮助彼此愈合伤口，你看多好——”  
“好个鬼。”  
“……太铉你觉得呢？”  
“不好。”  
看来这是被双方立刻否定的一条走不通的路。  
“你俩就考虑一下吧，我认真的。”友人收拾物件，拎起提包，起身，“我先走了，认、真、考、虑、噢。”  
“不可能。”对面的两人异口同声。  
然后迅速地、不好意思地低下头。

然而南太铉还是在两天后给友人打了通电话。  
“我想了想……觉得这个提议还不错……”  
“哈，我就说了嘛。”  
“对方人怎么样……”问完这个问题，南太铉意识到自己此刻像那种低俗的言情小说里面被有钱人选中的卖身人一样，脸颊渐渐泛红。  
“就是很好啊，你们不是见过很多次嘛。”  
“……就只是见面问好而已。”  
“也是。性格很好，不缺钱，尊重伴侣，没有特殊癖好，外表强硬其实内心细腻，总之你不会吃亏。”  
“嗯……”  
“怎样？考虑好了嘛？”  
“大概……可以……”短短的指甲因紧张而抠着手机壳，南太铉感觉自己像在签一张不好的契约一般，“……如果他也同意的话。”  
“不用‘如果’啦，在你给我打电话之前，闵浩已经和我说了，他觉得没问题。所以，你们……”  
就在一起了。

宋闵浩搞不懂自己为何会参与这个听起来颇为无理取闹的恋爱实验，明明当得知这东西时是立马发出了抗拒。可能是缺乏爱太久了，单身的时长超出自己预想了，认为即使是假装在恋爱也不错。  
不管怎样，他现在后悔也来不及了，因为对方也加入了进来。  
实验内容，除了要与南太铉模拟恋爱一年以外，每天还要写篇简短的日志通过电邮寄给友人，对方说是“为了监督你们到底有没有在好好照顾对方”，扯淡吧。  
明天会是他们恋爱的第一天，他还有一个晚上的时间可以去计划要做什么好。  
商场？餐厅？书店？电影院？博物馆？游乐园？——说来，情侣约会时好像能选择的场所来来回回就是这几个，极其缺乏新意。这也是宋闵浩在结束上一段恋情后不愿再恋爱的缘由之一。前任太喜欢约会了，而来来回回就是这几个场所。坐了无数次的同一个电影位，每周都要预定的同一个餐厅，收了无数张的博物馆入场票。他不是讨厌约会，只是觉得不需要让频繁的约会去支撑一段恋情，恋爱本应是两个人在一起舒服地窝在家、偶尔出门约会就好。  
所以，他希望南太铉不是一个喜欢和需要常出去约会的人。如果是，也没办法，他要学会恋爱中必须要学会的——适度容忍恋人的不足或与自己的不合拍之处。  
“Hey，我是宋闵浩。你喜欢……约会吗？”  
这是他给南太铉发的第一条简讯。  
对方的回复倒是很迅速，不知道是否也在腼腆地握着手机、面对对话框、想要给宋闵浩传简讯：“这要看对象:P”  
“对象是我的话……？”  
“你是我的恋人，我当然乐意。难道不该是吗？”  
看来对方入戏得挺快。  
“噢……明晚？”  
“可以，明天我六点半下课。”  
“那我去你学院门口等你。”  
“好的。就这么定了。”  
等待一分钟后再没听见简讯提示声，宋闵浩这才舒了一口气。即使是传送几条普通的简讯，也让他紧张得不行——措词是否妥当，省略号是不是用太多了，需要加表情来表示友善和调节气氛吗？他的上一条简讯的回复时间有点长，是不是因为编辑简讯时不开心？  
宋闵浩意识到自己此刻确实如坠入恋爱般的人，强烈感受那种独特的不安与甜蜜的交织。  
明明只是个实验啊——他把手机往沙发一扔，跑进卧室，思考明天该穿什么好。在这期间，他不知为什么，脑内开始浮现出南太铉的模样，然后去揣测他的约会装是怎样。  
完了，他意识自己把这个恋爱实验太当真了。

南太铉提着包走到学院门口时看到宋闵浩正低头踢着路面上的小碎石，是因为无聊，可能也是因为想到待会要与南太铉约会所以感到了紧张。原来更紧张的人，是对方啊。  
“嗨……抱歉，老师拖了会儿课。没有等太久吧？”南太铉的手搭上宋闵浩的左肩，引得正在漫无目的发呆的对方吓了一跳。  
“没、没事，我们走吧。”宋闵浩转过身，往停车场方向指去，“我开了车来。”  
在车上，宋闵浩不确定南太铉会喜欢什么样的音乐——对他真的是一无所知，应该做点功课的，他想——所以立刻把Young Thug的歌换成了较为保险的、相比起来节奏更缓的Sigur Rós的。担心南太铉会不喜欢这个选择，他时不时偷偷往副驾驶位瞄，看到对方没有露出什么不满的表情才放心了下来。  
在车上，他们礼貌地扯了一些无聊的家常，再谈了前一段失败的恋情。车子驶到某处，宋闵浩发现前面封了路，于是两人把车停在附近，搭乘地铁前往餐厅。  
宋闵浩不常组织聚会与约会，在挑选餐厅时遇到了困难，然后在朋友的指点下最终选择了一家消费较高但也在他的承受范围内的法国餐厅。和南太铉约会总不能太寒酸，他想。  
可是在点完餐后，他听到南太铉说：“我知道这么说有点儿不太礼貌，但真的不需要为了约会就来这么贵的餐厅。即使是在普通的餐厅，甚至是学校食堂吃都没问题，我只要有肉吃就可以了。当然，如果是你喜欢法国菜的话……”  
“不，我对法国菜没有什么钟情……只是觉得第一次约会挑高级点的比较好，就听了朋友的介绍。”  
“我没有责怪你的意思啦，你不需要这样紧张，让我觉得我像是教训中学生的教导主任一样。下次要出来吃的话，我们就去普通点儿的餐厅就好。”  
“好的。”  
爱吃肉，普通餐厅——宋闵浩的待做功课又多了一项，寻找荤菜口碑较好的平价餐厅。

虽然已经点了不少肉食，但无奈分量实在是少。当侍者将一盘新的菜端上时，宋闵浩一望到盘里他一口便可吞咽下的一小块肉就困扰——担心爱吃肉的南太铉吃不饱。并不想让两人的第一次约会就有不足。  
“宋闵浩，不要总摆出一副担忧的模样，我们是在约会，又不是考试。”然后察觉到对方的不安的南太铉来安慰对方。  
“噢、噢，好的……我尽量。”  
南太铉在心里偷笑。他觉得，对面的人，从今天见面的那一刻开始至现在，总是一副担心着何处做不好的样子，竟有些可爱。以前和他只是点头之交时，还以为他会是情场上的老手——至少看外表很容易得出这样的错误结论——却发现，实际上对方没有什么恋爱经验，约会时和初恋的中学女孩一样紧张。

结束漫长的晚餐后，他们在街边闲逛。这个时间点有些尴尬，博物馆快要闭馆，去游乐场也有些晚，商场？把第一次约会的时间都腾给购物，未免太没情调和略浪费。  
“你看，就是这样。吃了一顿超久的晚餐，让无聊的法国菜耗费了我们的时间。我一点都不擅长约会，要去哪里、该如何分配时间都没计划好。”宋闵浩想。自认为果然是不适合约会的人。  
“去看电影吧。好像只有这个地方适合去了。”不是没有感觉到宋闵浩内心的想法，于是，南太铉提议。  
“嗯。”  
他们并没有特别想看的电影，就随意选了一部最近开场的影片。  
是爱情片，无聊的爱情片，从各个方面来看都很一般。但是两人都默契地强迫自己认真地盯着银幕，装作对片子有兴趣的样子——不想摆出不满的模样破坏了第一次约会的气氛。  
中间有一段长达三分钟的吻戏。在这个场景中，配乐被抽离，只剩下男女主角在绵长的接吻中发出的唾液交换声，以及不平稳的呼吸声，它们响彻在整个放映厅。  
所有观众在画面和听觉的双重刺激下面露出不好意思，宋闵浩与南太铉也不例外。High-key布光将黑暗的放映厅中的每个人的脸照亮。吻戏实在太长了，南太铉腼腆地侧过头，发现宋闵浩也是。  
他们对视了几秒，然后转过头，继续假装认真观影。  
喉结滚动，两人同时咽了咽口水。

吻戏结束时两人舒了一口气，此时距离电影结束也没有多久了。  
走出影院后，南太铉便滔滔不绝地评价这部电影——看来他很喜欢电影，并对此了解，宋闵浩想——当然，批评居多。  
“那个吻戏……是这部戏里不错的……亮点了吧。”  
“噢，是的，我觉得……拍得挺美好的。呃，说到接吻，南太铉，不是，太铉，我先声明，没有你的允许，我是不会……嗯……吻你的。”  
这事原本计划在约会开始时就说了，到现在才记起来，果然今天，太，太，太，太紧张了，该做的事都忘记。  
“啊，没事。但是你坚持的话，那就那样吧。”  
“还有，那种事……也是。”  
“哪种事？”不是想要装傻或调戏对方，南太铉是突然间真的不知道是什么事。  
“嗯……那个……呃……”宋闵浩祈祷南太铉快点想起来，他真的不想把那个词说出口。  
“噢，我懂了。”

钟楼的钟声响起，十点整，是该回家的时刻了。虽然是个适合泡夜店的时间，但第一次约会就去夜店？……还是算了。  
他们聊着天走入地铁站，搭乘地铁。南太铉说地铁直达他的家，让宋闵浩待会儿去停车场取车后直接回家就好，他可以自己搭地铁回家。宋闵浩同意了。  
只需向前行驶四站就到达停车场，他们还没说上多少句话就要分别了。  
听到即将到站的广播，南太铉望着宋闵浩，说：“我知道你今天一直很紧张，总担心有哪里做不好，是么？”  
即使很不想承认，但是，毕竟被他发现了：“嗯……”  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我对约会其实没有太多特别的要求。去哪里不是最重要的，最重要的是，和谁在一起。”南太铉顿了顿，看到宋闵浩没有要发言的迹象，便继续说，“因为是和你在一起，所以今天的约会，我觉得很棒。能和喜欢的人在一起，就很棒。”  
“可，事实是，我并不是你喜欢的人。”——宋闵浩将这句话堵在喉咙。  
但他必须要承认的是，南太铉虽然也不是他喜欢的人，但他对南太铉很有好感，从这几个小时的接触得来的。他能轻易地猜到对方在想什么，不会去刻意装作不知道，而是用温和的方式道出来——这种方式好多了——帮助化解对方心中的不安，将对方心里绷紧的弦温柔地拉松。  
和他的相处还算舒服，不，是很舒服。想到这儿，宋闵浩觉得接下来的一年不会过得太差。  
“在想什么呢……你要到站了。”  
南太铉指着扬声器，提醒刚才一直在发呆的宋闵浩。  
“噢！”宋闵浩回过神来，发现列车正在一点点减速，即将到站。  
他微微低头，看着站在他身旁的南太铉。  
睫毛在颤抖。  
深深的呼吸。  
两片唇瓣张开了一些，又立刻合上。  
目光对上宋闵浩的，在一秒间又立刻逃离。  
像是有什么想法在脑海中，想要释放，却又想隐藏一般。

“太铉……”  
“啊？”  
“我就当你这是……默许了。”

南太铉有近两年没有接吻了。  
前任在他们的恋情开始没多久后就出国读书。异国恋没有想象中的简单，一年后二人还是分手。再这之后他单身了一年，这一年里当然没有任何接吻经历。  
所以，当宋闵浩的嘴唇覆上来时，南太铉感到很不自然。他似乎已忘记了接吻的方式，嘴唇紧闭着。  
宋闵浩像是在指导他一般，用嘴唇含住南太铉的一片唇瓣，仿佛在含着需要细细品尝的美食，然后轻柔地、缓慢地将它一点点扯离另一片唇瓣。  
他的舌头从唇瓣间的缝隙中进入，舌尖触到南太铉的门牙。像是突然发觉什么似的，又立刻收回了舌头。  
南太铉猜想宋闵浩大概是担心他不想在第一次接吻时便进行舌与舌的接触。但他不介意，丝毫不介意。  
接吻的方式在此刻被唤醒。南太铉松开牙关，舌头穿过了两排牙齿，再扫过自己的嘴唇，迅速地抵达宋闵浩口中。  
舌吻并不激烈，两人仍能清晰地记起他们此刻正处在公共场合中。但只是舌尖与舌尖的轻快嬉戏就让他们满意与兴奋。

“列车已到达新桥站，请要下车的乘客从运行方向的左侧下车，谢谢。”  
南太铉的舌从宋闵浩口内退出。  
“快下车。”他提醒宋闵浩，再伸手抹去对方嘴边的唾液。  
宋闵浩愣了愣，点头，然后赶紧跑出车厢。

这只是场恋爱实验。  
他们并不是真的喜欢对方。  
但宋闵浩确信，在列车再次发动前，透过玻璃窗他看到南太铉的微笑，那个微笑绝对是发自内心的，表达自己内心欣喜的微笑，而不是为了这场实验而装出来的。  
他也确信，自己此时的微笑，也是同样的性质。

列车启动，快速驶离。  
他开始期待与南太铉的下一次约会。

★  
午餐来得很晚。  
因为搬离了宋闵浩的家，所以有很多搬回家的东西需要整理，耗费了他几个小时。  
南太铉刚步入厨房时，时间是下午一点。他很久没在家里做菜，厨具积了一层薄薄的灰。而冰箱里没有太多可用的食材，他又下楼去超市购买了一些。真正开始制作午餐时已经是下午两点半以后。  
洗菜和切菜的动作并不陌生，因为过去的一年，和宋闵浩做菜时，他总是负责这两项工作的那一个。但煮菜……就有些生疏了。  
芝士海鲜焗饭是他喜欢的，他却忘记了它的做法，只好脏着手跑回卧室，寻找菜谱。  
是哪一本来着？……  
……好像是宋闵浩买的那一本。  
那一本他并没有带回来，本来，那本菜谱就是属于宋闵浩的。  
看来要重新买一本了。  
南太铉想到这儿，难过地走回了厨房，洗净双手，决定午餐还是吃外卖。

划掉。  
“有很多好吃的荤菜的普通餐厅list”中的每一项都被划掉了——他们全都尝试过了。  
接下来该犯愁的是，以后要去哪儿吃饭。  
学校食堂？也不是不行，但还是需要一个更有情调的地方吧。  
所以宋闵浩决定自己做菜。

“喏，这是菜谱。”  
宋闵浩递给南太铉一本书，继续说：“选出你喜欢吃的或想吃的，注明你不喜欢吃的。如果有不确定的，我可以做给你品尝。以后，就去我家做饭就好。不对，是我做，然后我们一起吃。”  
“……你家？”  
“对啊，来我家，没什么介意的吧？”  
“没、没介意。”  
后来，宋闵浩按着A-Z的字母顺序，将南太铉勾选的菜肴全都一一从平面变为真。  
做菜过程也不只有他一人。南太铉会加入进来，帮助他洗菜与切菜。再加入进来的还有Courtney Barnett的音乐，做菜时听这样富有诗意的歌是最佳选择。  
那时他们的“交往”已有两个月之久，在这两个月里，感情急速地升温。牵手是常事，拥抱不陌生，而接吻也不少——毕竟接吻这事，在恋爱的第一天就达成了。总之，二人之间已经不再陌生。  
似乎是真的情侣一般——宋闵浩会在南太铉切菜的间隙举起对方的手，检查他的手指有没有被刀划伤；南太铉则会在宋闵浩拿着汤勺品尝正在熬制的汤时，从宋闵浩身后冒出，说一句“我也要尝”，然后舔过从对方嘴角溢出的汤汁。  
每一刻都让宋闵浩误以为他们就是真正的情侣，直到他每天编辑恋爱日记时才遗憾地想起，这一切都不是真的。

外卖的芝士海鲜焗饭并不如宋闵浩亲手做的好吃——毕竟一个就像collection产品，一个则像高级定制——南太铉吃到一半就放下了勺子。  
“I think I’m hungry,I’m thinking of you,too”——他想起Courtney Barnett的这句歌词，他以前在宋闵浩家吃饭时常听到的。  
现在，他确实是饥饿了，也确实是想念宋闵浩了。  
简短的午饭时间后，南太铉午睡。醒来时他给家人打了通电话，再看了两部电影，出门喝了杯冷饮，回到家时身心俱疲，匆匆洗了个澡就钻进了被窝。  
突然地，关于宋闵浩的想法又钻进他的脑中。  
想知道他在干什么，是不是也在被窝里思考另一方，和南太铉一样。  
想知道他现在有没有心情低落，和南太铉一样。  
想知道他有没有在这分手以来的十几个小时里，想念他们的每一次接吻与做爱。  
只是这些无数的扰人的想法就足以让南太铉失眠了。而此刻，他的面前突然没有了熟悉的宋闵浩的面孔，胸前没有了对方温暖的胸膛，或是原应在他背后的恋人的温度被深秋的冷风取代，孤独感更加重了他的失眠。  
习惯了与宋闵浩一同入睡。  
从第一次以来，总有一种特殊的安全感在吸引着他钻进宋闵浩的被窝。

雨的存在就是为了让恋人困在一室的。  
当暴雨突然来临时，在宋闵浩家食用完晚餐的南太铉看到雨没有要停下的趋势，便接受了宋闵浩的提议——“在我家过夜吧。”  
南太铉在听到这提议的第一刻，思考过宋闵浩会不会做出一些更进一步的举动。但想到他在交往的第一天说的话，便不再怀疑。  
而且他们没有同睡一床——宋闵浩的家里有客房，只需稍稍清理便可使用。而且配置并不差。  
除却遮光度不好的窗帘。  
暴雨在午夜停止，转而是连续不断的闪电与雷鸣。浅色的窗帘遮不住来自闪电的强光，即使南太铉背对着窗户睡觉，仍无法入睡。他只好抱着被子跑去客厅的长沙发睡觉。  
却被没多久后起来上厕所的宋闵浩捕捉到。“明明客房的床很舒服，怎么就跑来沙发睡了呢”——带着疑问的宋闵浩走入客房，闪电闪过的时候，他明白了。  
于是，他走回客厅，推开南太铉身上的被子，抱着对方走进了自己的卧室。  
南太铉在这过程中醒来，看到宋闵浩正把自己往他的被窝里塞时，突然不好意思起来，说：“没事……我睡沙发也行的。”  
“不行，会着凉。”安顿好南太铉的宋闵浩走向床的另一侧，爬上床，钻进被窝里，“好困，别争了，赶紧睡。”  
他搂过南太铉，没有给对方争执的机会，立刻投入了睡眠。

面对面，十厘米左右的距离。  
即使宋闵浩卧室里的窗帘将光亮遮挡，但南太铉还是失眠了。  
★  
“闵浩，怎么分手了？你们不是一直挺好的么？”  
若不是有偶遇的朋友在路上提出这个问题，宋闵浩大概会沿着路一直走下去，习惯性地在这个时间点走到南太铉的学院门口。  
“啊，没什么，分了就是分了，还是朋友的，哈哈。”  
转身，调头，朝停车场走去。  
从自己的学院通往南太铉的学院的这条路，走了快一年了。但自昨天分手后，以后也不会经常踏上这条熟悉的道路了。而南太铉所在的学院，以后也不会经常去了，毕竟在那儿没有什么熟悉的朋友。宋闵浩叹了口气，觉得有点遗憾。  
他留恋地回头，朝南太铉的学院望去，苏格拉底的雕像就在学院广场的中央，他经常在那儿等待总是被拖堂的南太铉。

一，二，三，四……  
他无聊到了数苏格拉底的头发上有多少卷卷发的地步。  
一般来说，南太铉的老师会拖堂个十分钟左右。现在，距离下课时间已经二十多分钟了，还是没看到他元气满满地朝宋闵浩奔来。  
宋闵浩有点儿不耐烦，不愿再在苏格拉底脚下傻等下去，便走进学院的教学楼，寻找南太铉的教室。他有看过南太铉的课程表，所以知道对方会在哪号教室。  
预料中，他会听到拖堂的老师的讲课声，或是下课后嘈杂的交谈声。抵达教室门口，却什么都没听到，安静得很。  
“南太铉？”  
边问着边走进教室，发现教室内只有一人，正趴在课桌上。  
发色，手臂，穿着，是南太铉没错。  
宋闵浩快步走到趴桌的人身旁，拍了拍他的肩膀，问怎么了。没有得到回答。  
“傻瓜，不会是睡着了吧，下课了。”宋闵浩伸手去捏南太铉的脸。  
好烫。  
手再抚上他的额头……天，绝对是发烧了。  
宋闵浩快速收拾好南太铉的物件，恰好看到课本与笔记本上歪歪扭扭的字迹，原来这人上课时就头晕，但一直坚持听课。“真的是傻瓜啊”——宋闵浩恨不得敲南太铉的脑袋，惩罚那人不懂得在乎自己的身体健康状况。

在医院，医生确诊是过度劳累和感冒而导致了发烧。宋闵浩想起南太铉最近在忙一个至关重要的作业，大概又是无视时间的流逝，为课业忙碌到凌晨，然后在大冬夜里不盖被子地趴桌睡觉。  
不行，不能再让他这样下去了，宋闵浩咬牙想。  
南太铉仍未醒来，被转入病房进行输液。看样子不会有什么大碍，肚子早就开始抱怨的宋闵浩离开医院，去附近的赛百味简单地补充能量，再匆匆地赶回来。  
对方还是没醒。宋闵浩向护士确认真的没有什么严重的事吗——“这么久一直昏睡着”——即使护士和他说没什么好担心的，他还是感觉不安。但疲惫占了上风，他检查了南太铉的呼吸——都说了不会有什么事，他却严肃得不行——然后才靠着床沿浅浅地入睡。

感觉头部是被灌了水，或着铅。总之就是重而疼。  
南太铉扶着脑袋醒来，看到淡蓝色的壁纸，陌生的床架，爬着输液管的左手，吊在半空中的输液瓶。医院啊，他意识到。却不知自己怎么又来医院了，感觉睡了好久好久。  
迷迷糊糊地看到了趴在床边的人。眉毛，鼻梁，眼睛，嘴唇，不是母亲，也不是南东铉。在脑中迟缓地寻找与这五官相匹配的信息。  
好像是他的恋人。  
他支起身来，被子被带着移动，弄醒了正在病床旁的人。  
“唔……”宋闵浩缓缓地挺直背，伸了懒腰，再揉了揉眼睛。眯着眼环视，显然是刚从睡梦中脱离，暂时记不起自己身在何处。  
“我怎么会在医院？”  
转头，看到病床上提问的人，宋闵浩才想起今天发生了什么。摁下护士呼叫铃，他开口：“你还问我哪——过度劳累，然后又感冒，直接趴在桌上睡觉，没盖被子吧？”  
南太铉低头，像犯错的孩子，点头承认他的过失。  
“不行，你总是这样只顾学业不顾身体，绝对不行。”  
“只是偶尔……”  
“偶尔个鬼，前两个星期，有一天你熬夜到两点了，不记得了？”  
“……”  
不止是那一夜。若宋闵浩知道南太铉几乎每个夜晚都在熬夜看书，估计要臭骂南太铉一顿了——当然，是宠溺的臭骂。  
“所以，我想出了一个对策。”  
“什么？每晚打电话来监督我吗？”南太铉在心里嘲笑这个方法可没什么用。  
“不，你来我家住。”  
显然，这个提议让南太铉一惊，听到后他没有再说话。  
宋闵浩见状，继续说下去：“也不是每一天，一周里住个三四天吧。我又不是要囚禁你，只是想做你的健康监管员……”  
就是，“我想照顾你”，这样的意思。  
“可是……”下半部分话被吞回肚中。南太铉原本想说“我们只是模拟恋爱，没有必要要到同居的地步吧”，发现这是相当扫兴致的话，便没有再说。  
“可是什么？”  
“没。”  
“那就答应了？”  
“嗯……差不多……”  
“差不多是几个意思啊！喂！”  
“让我试试一阵子……”  
“住进我家，你就别想再出来了，哼哼。”  
“什么嘛，明明恋爱实验结束之后，就会自动退出的”——当然，这又是南太铉没敢说出口的话。  
就这么草率地决定要同居了——准确地说，是半同居——恋爱进入到了新阶段。  
突然做出了这么令人脸红的决定，南太铉感觉和宋闵浩同处一室有点儿不自在，于是建议对方先回家，接下来的事他一个人应付得来。但宋闵浩哪会接受这样的提议，在和南太铉争执了几句后，干脆凑上前用亲吻制止对方的讲话。  
“发烧的人不该讲那么多话。”他说。

“同学，让一下好吗，谢谢。”  
若不是路人的请求，宋闵浩都忘了自己正站在路中央，一直对着远处苏格拉底的雕像，看起来像在发呆，实际上，脑子里闪过他和南太铉的回忆。  
——真是的，不该这样陷入这段本来就不真实的恋情的。  
他拍了拍脑袋，在心里骂自己“傻瓜”，然后转身往回走。  
路过图书馆，他想起自己包里有本书需要归还，T.S.艾略特的《大教堂凶杀案》。当初看到南太铉在看这本书，然后想和他读同样的书，才去图书馆借来的。结果，他觉得读下去很艰难。  
但一直没有来归还，而是在图书馆的官网上一次又一次续借。  
——因为其它时间都在图书馆外忙着恋爱了。  
他将书放在归还架上。这本书他大概是再也不会再看了，所以现在大概就是永久的告别。  
像刚结束的恋情一样。

看书看到睡着并不是南太铉一人才会干的事，即使是就这一点指责对方的宋闵浩也做出了同样的行为。  
他在图书馆里趴桌睡着了，幸好口水没流至书页上。  
头紧挨着手臂醒来时，发现恋人不知什么时候来到了他的身边，手里是T.S.艾略特的《大教堂凶杀案》，读得认真，似乎没发现宋闵浩的醒来。  
宋闵浩倒也不想让南太铉发现，他突然觉得，两人此时安静的共处挺不错，便眯着眼睛，悄悄地端详起南太铉来。  
五官不是完全的男性应有刚硬，也绝不是纯粹的女性的柔和妩媚，将两者巧妙地融合、达到平衡，大概是传说中他极易吸引异性和同性的原因。  
性格也和五官一样，在两个极端中找平衡点。不会过于刚强，甚至是执拗，但也不是柔软易欺负。不会随意地就向他人屈服，会不动摇地坚持自己三思后得到的观点，用一种温和不伤人的方式。对于与自己的观点相反的，也会礼貌地去聆听，并给出自己的建议。  
是聪明的人，睿智的人。  
再加上特点鲜明的五官，便是迷人的人，需要用“charming”一词去形容。  
能喜欢这样优秀的人是一种幸运，能被这样优秀的人喜欢更是一种幸运，宋闵浩想。  
但他不是，他只是，假装在喜欢他，也只是在假定地被他喜欢。  
宋闵浩想到这儿时感到有些沮丧，但看到南太铉抬起手表看了看时间，为了不让对方发现，于是宋闵浩赶紧把眼睛又更眯了一些。  
他看到南太铉站起身来，拿起《大教堂凶杀案》，转身朝书架走。  
南太铉突然停下脚步，转回头，走近他偶然遇到的、在图书馆里熟睡的宋闵浩，然后俯下身。  
他在宋闵浩的额头上印下一个吻。

他真是太迷人了，宋闵浩想。

★  
灯光在突然间熄灭。  
他才不会和宋闵浩一样，在灯光停电时冒进脑内的第一想法是闹鬼而不是停电。  
“乘客您好，因突发停电，电梯暂时停止运行，技术人员正在进行维修，请耐心等待一会儿。”  
果真又是停电。  
南太铉认为自己似乎是有停电体质，总是能遇上停电的电梯。所以一个人待在黑暗的电梯里不是少有的事，曾经害怕过，但后来也习惯了。  
倒是宋闵浩——

在灯光熄灭的一瞬，宋闵浩立刻攥紧了身旁南太铉的衣袖。  
“啊啊啊，该不会是闹鬼吧？”  
“只是停电而已……”  
“如果不是呢！”  
“那我们就一起遇鬼吧。”  
“南太铉！！！！”  
宋闵浩的手臂直接环上了南太铉的腰，并圈得死死的。南太铉意识到对方是真的非常害怕，笑了笑，拍着宋闵浩的肩说真的只是停电而已。  
掏出口袋里的手机，发现正好没电了，宋闵浩心里感到更不安，不停地囔绝对是闹鬼了。  
“喏，我手机还有电，要玩用我的吧。”南太铉把自己的手机递给宋闵浩。  
“有什么游戏吗？”  
“没，我不经常玩。”  
“那有什么电影吗？”  
“没，我看电影都直接用电脑。”  
“那你让我玩个什么啦。”宋闵浩拿手机戳南太铉的腰，“什么都没有。”  
“要是觉得害怕就听歌吧。”  
南太铉找出耳机，连接，将耳机挂上宋闵浩耳朵，然后打开播放器，随机播放。  
PJ Harvey，不是宋闵浩的风格，他切换到了下一首。  
Jeff Buckley，也不是，再切换。  
一连切换了几首，发现自己与南太铉的音乐口味还是有着很大的差距。不过就这样切换着歌曲缓解焦虑也不错。  
突然看到一首没有封面，没有歌唱者，没有专辑名的歌，就连歌名也是“HMT Cover 1”。有些好奇，于是他选择了听下去。  
最开始是一位女子的低喃，用宋闵浩听不懂的语言。然后一位男子的低喃加入，声音较哑。最后进入的声音，宋闵浩觉得似曾熟悉，但仔细听了十几秒才敢下定结论——南太铉的。  
哇噢，他的声音还挺不错的。  
但这似乎不是重点，重点是歌词。“How many times can we make love in one night”……  
宋闵浩摘下耳机，在南太铉面前晃了晃手机，问：“太铉，这个是你翻唱的？”  
“啊？我看看，你别晃。”南太铉抓住手机。  
就像男孩硬盘里的小秘密被发现了一样，南太铉翻唱的略情色的歌曲被恋人发现。他立刻摁下暂停，摘掉耳机，匆忙地将手机和耳机塞进口袋里，慌张地说：“我、我只是觉得旋律很好而已，声域又适合。”  
“我也没说不让啊。”把南太铉慌乱的样子看在眼里，宋闵浩觉得对方怎么能这么可爱，“大家都是成年人，唱这种歌又没什么。”  
可是被恋人听到还是会很不好意思，南太铉想。  
“抛开歌词不谈，你的声音很好，要是再加上些声乐训练，我觉得你自己录首歌也没问题。”  
“噢……”  
“所以你真的很酷，这张嘴……”宋闵浩在黑暗中摸索到南太铉的手臂，手指游至肩部，再顺着下颚骨爬上嘴唇，让拇指在边缘处稍稍夹入两片唇瓣之中。  
“……不光会接吻，还很会唱歌。”  
他找准了方向，吻了下去。

后来他俩一起去找朋友的录音室里重录了这首歌，Tinashé的《How Many Times》。女声部分由南太铉负责，后半段的男声rap则由宋闵浩担当。值得一提的是，那段rap的词，相当撩人情欲，非常直接的那种。当宋闵浩在录音时，南太铉在录音室外监听，透过玻璃窗看着宋闵浩，再听着耳机里传来的对方的低沉嗓音，还有咬字清晰的如此露骨的歌词，他立刻脸红起来。  
这首翻唱存在两人的手机中，有时宋闵浩甚至恶作剧般把它作为闹铃。被自己的声音和情色的歌词唤醒，南太铉多少都会感到羞耻，恨不得对宋闵浩来一个过肩摔。现在，即使分手了，这首歌曲仍在他的手机里存着，他也从未想过要将其删除。

突然间到来的灯光和广播里的致歉声将南太铉的思绪拉回，电梯重新启动。又想到他了，南太铉在心里暗骂。  
到达公寓，发现家中仍停着电，估计电梯使用的是应急电源。虽然是秋季，但今天不知为何仍有些炎热。没有空调，也没有电扇，南太铉只好脱去上衣，再换了条家居裤。发现昨日的内裤还未清洗，他只好搬来小板凳，坐在浴室里裸着上身清洗内裤。  
这样的事他也为宋闵浩做过，也是因为停电。宋闵浩那天晚上有事，所以南太铉一人先回家。发现二人的衣物丢在家中未清洗，便脱掉衣服坐在浴室里手洗他俩的衣物。  
那夜，刚回家的宋闵浩也感到热得不行，脱掉了上衣走向浴室，发现南太铉坐在那儿洗着衣服。他感到有些内疚，毕竟让恋人做苦力活不是多好的事。  
他走到南太铉身后，蹲下，去拥抱南太铉，说：“没必要为我这样，太累了。”  
“你是我恋人。”  
“但是我不希望你这双好看的手……”宋闵浩在泡沫水中找到南太铉的双手，爱抚，然后将它们从水中举起，“……因为我和洗衣液而变得粗糙。”  
他与他十指相扣，泡沫开始沾染上宋闵浩的手。  
“接下来，我来洗就好，好么？”  
宋闵浩在南太铉的脖颈亲吻，他知道这招最有效，利用南太铉的腼腆逼迫对方停止手上的动作。如他所料般，南太铉果真立刻跑出浴室。

在想什么呢？——南太铉问自己。  
他看着水中自己的双手。  
那样的十指相扣的感觉，大概再也不能回来。

★  
晚上十一点。  
照理说，是个两人都还清醒的时刻。而此时，南太铉的SNS帐户是离线状态。  
无数个可能在宋闵浩脑内飘过：洗澡，看书，在影院看电影，和朋友去泡吧，甚至想到南太铉可能有了新的伴侣，现在会不会正在……  
够了，别想。  
傍晚坐在沙发上边看着剧边叠衣服时，发现了一件尺码和风格都不适合宋闵浩的暗绿色衬衫。他抓过衬衫，鼻尖贴在面料上，嗅到南太铉身上总携带的气味，奶香味和淡香水味的并不冲突的混合。  
从分手到现在已经过去了四天。虽然他们都在同一个大学念书，但并不同处一个学院，所以能遇见的概率实在是小，这几日他没遇到过南太铉，只是每天在SNS上看看对方有没有新动态。但南太铉并不常发日常，更多时候是分享自己喜欢的电影和歌。  
衬衫一直留在他这儿也不太好，毕竟还是对方的所有物。既然很难遇见，且宋闵浩又不太想通话，只好在SNS上找他。  
但他躺在床上等了一个小时，南太铉仍旧处于离线状态。没有耐心再等下去，把手机丢到枕头旁，对着天花板发呆。  
觉得甚是无聊，便扯过放在床头的暗绿衬衫。仍旧是会有欲望的青年，而欲望已经有几日未得到满足。嗅觉又是极其敏感的，当那股熟悉的气味再次朝他袭来时，他的脑海里不自觉地浮现出了南太铉的模样。碎发，额头，眉毛，嘴唇，脖颈，肩膀，锁骨，胸膛，臂膀，手指，腹部，耻骨，大腿，腿间之物，巅峰时绷紧了的脚板。附带的，还有随处的文身：任何人都看得到的，和只有他们两人才能看得到的。  
宋闵浩的手沿着身体轮廓向下走，轻松地探入了自己的家居裤和内裤，然后做了他认为的相当羞耻的事——虽然成年人做这种事是很正常的，但他从没有这样的经历——头埋进另一个人的衣物中，环绕着对方的气味，边想象着对方的样子边自行解决。  
可惜还缺少了南太铉的呻吟和喘息。

虽然知道这一天很有可能会来到，但它真正到来时，即使相处了半年的二人还是共同羞涩了起来。  
“我想……我们可以到达那一步了……当然，我没有强迫你的意思，如果你不想……”  
“不，我想。”南太铉的回答相当笃定。  
但他们都是第一次与同性交往，没有任何与同性做爱的经历，也没掌握什么技巧，甚至对于男性的性器能够进入那一处极为狭窄之地这件事还是持有怀疑。而且，据一些朋友说，会很痛……  
所以两人决定做好事前工作——颇为羞耻地一起观看GV。  
宋闵浩通过一位同性恋好友索要来了一部GV，为了防止观看过程过度尴尬，还特别指明需要“主角英俊，声音好听但不要太放荡，剧情不能粗暴，色调要优美”，使好友的寻找过程非常困难。但谢天谢地，终究还是找到了。  
他们特意准备了泡芙与牛奶，想在观看过程中通过进食来缓解不适与尴尬——虽然宋闵浩事后想起来，这两样食物的暗示意味够强烈的。南太铉还备好了一条毛毯，打算全程盖着毛毯蜷在沙发角落里。  
影片最开始的部分，两位男演员在闲聊，而沙发上的两人也还轻松，甚至还试图开玩笑缓解紧张气氛。  
当电视里的两人开始旁若无人地接吻时，唾液声和呼吸声在客厅内回荡，宋闵浩与南太铉开始感到尴尬，就像他们第一次约会看到那个漫长的吻戏时一样。南太铉在脑内抱怨“该死的，怎么没有点配乐来盖过这听着就湿和黏的声音”，然后想起来他们看的是GV而不是电影，更精彩的还在后头，于是微微侧过头，身子蜷得更厉害。  
演员开始脱掉上衣。看到那样精致的身体的宋闵浩和南太铉都“哇”了一声，有发自内心的佩服成分，也有想要缓解气氛而故意发出声音的成分、  
当看到那两位呼吸早已不顺畅的演员都脱下单宁裤，再不假思索地扯掉内裤，弹出男性的性器时，沙发上的二人哑然。即使对那个器官足够熟悉，但看到别人的，虽然只是在屏幕上看到，还是会觉得羞耻不已。  
他们看到两位演员捧起对方的性器，手在对方的性器上带着极为色情的速度来回抚摸，然后让它们火热的顶端触碰，溢出的透明液体沾到对方的性器上。不知这样做了多久，大概是觉得足够了，其中一位演员往后一靠，躺在床上，双腿大张。而另一位则跪在床边，伸出手指，朝后面走去。  
南太铉听到那位正躺在床上的演员发出了一声突然的尖锐的呻吟，他的心里突然慌乱了起来。知道对方正在遭受着什么，而这有可能就是他要面对的——毕竟看年龄和体格，他觉得宋闵浩更像在上面的那一个——他开始有些不安，但还是故作镇定。  
“还好吗？”沙发另一端的宋闵浩察觉到南太铉的异样，体贴地问。  
“没事，没事……”  
他看到演员的手指在前后抽动，时不时有那种听着就色情的液体声发出，他当然知道是什么，脸又变得更红。  
觉得足够之后，跪在地上的演员站起。在看到那勃起的性器时，宋闵浩真的忍不住侧过头不再直视电视屏幕，南太铉也不例外。  
之后要走的流程，即使不用看他们也都知道。毕竟还是有过性经历的青年，即使男女有别，但本质上……好像并没差太多？  
当作为被进入方的男演员被进入时发出的那一声尖而细的呻吟刺激着南太铉的耳膜。即使是经验丰富的GV演员都会感到特别疼痛，那么第一次要经历这事的他，真的能受得了么？他在心里质疑。  
好像他真的很疼，一直不停地呻吟。南太铉也跟着害怕起来——拜托，又不是在看恐怖片。  
从某个节点开始，呻吟听起来不再只是因为疼痛，好像还掺杂了身体不自觉发出的快感的成分。而进入方的进攻也变得更为强烈，那种色情的声音更为清晰与响亮。  
宋闵浩一直不断咽着口水，想到他可能要对南太铉做这种事——虽然舒服但也混着疼痛的事——便感到焦虑。甚至在考虑是否要放弃和南太铉做爱这件事，毕竟这不是恋爱实验的必要完成的任务。  
时间像被延长一般，他们觉得这三十分钟的GV像是自己看过的最长的影片，还是惊悚片一类。  
当演员的体液射出时，宋闵浩与南太铉已尴尬至麻木，只是死死地盯着电视屏幕，没有撇过头。  
影片刚结束，南太铉便一声不吭地站起，丢下身上的毯子，拿起手机往玄关走。穿了鞋，开门，走出，关门。  
宋闵浩想，第一次看到男性与男性做爱画面的南太铉此时一定是害怕又生气，大概是不想见到那盘GV带和带来它的宋闵浩，所以现在需要出去吹风散步静心。那就让他去好了，宋闵浩想，毕竟南太铉的包还留在这儿，他不可能不回来的。  
他还想，自己也许要放弃这件事了，如果南太铉不愿或认为很痛苦，他并不想，也不能强迫他。所以他决定等南太铉回来就与对方说明。  
但二十多分钟后，他接到一通来自南太铉的出乎预料的电话，让他到商业区的一家进口超市，还要“记得带钱包”。  
到达超市时，宋闵浩还在纳闷南太铉怎么会在生气时逛超市，在一个附近没多少人的货架旁找到他时，才发现南太铉不是在生气，而是一个人跑来买润滑剂。  
“……别这样看我。我还特意挑了离家比较远的人少的超市来着。结果忘了带钱包……宋闵浩你别拿那种眼神看我！”  
“觉得你可爱而已。”  
“……”  
“不过你真的可以接受吗，那种事？”  
“可以……我会尽力。”  
“不需要勉强，据说真的很疼……”  
“拜托，我也是个有性欲，而且很旺盛需要排解的年轻人好吗？”  
说完上一句如此大胆的话后，南太铉又立刻恢复到脸红状态，低头去挑选。  
“这玩意儿居然还有口味……你想要什么口味？”  
“你以前没买过吗？”宋闵浩在南太铉身边蹲下。  
“女友，不是，前任一直在国外，我们不怎么在一起，接近柏拉图式了。”  
“噢……你想要什么口味就要什么吧。”  
“不行啊。”南太铉踢了踢宋闵浩，“这东西要根据你的口味来选，不是我的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不是舔的那一个么……”  
宋闵浩一愣，反复解读南太铉的话，好像南太铉给自己选择好了属性。  
“你也是要舔的，好吗？”他凑到南太铉耳边，说。  
好吧，他们开始检讨在超市里进行这样大尺度的对话是否是得体行为。  
最终宋闵浩挑了樱桃味，在抱怨怎么只有50毫升时遭来南太铉的一个白眼——“你是想天天都在干这事么？！”接着他们挑选安全套，虽然南太铉说他不介意体内有那种液体的存在，但宋闵浩还是坚持要带上一盒。在挑选的时候，他们在各种款型中犯愁。  
“就没有一种又紧、又超薄、又能延迟、又有凸点旋纹的款式吗？”南太铉抱怨，他最讨厌的就是选择困难。  
“哟，你就那么想要吗？”  
“……不是，宋闵浩，我并没有！听我解释。”  
而前方的宋闵浩故意挥挥手，拿着润滑剂和安全套去结账，南太铉赶紧跟上。  
但他们的第一次并非发生在那一晚，因为双方并不急于此事，都想着再做多点准备更好。所以那一夜只是和以往一样，相拥而睡，但彼此都心知各自心里想的是更深一步的事。

“你喜欢哪种类型的？温柔？激烈？优雅？还是……有些下流？”  
这一周以来，宋闵浩在家里一直拿着小本子询问南太铉做爱时的偏好。风格，前戏长短，体位，时长，地点。  
“优雅又带点下流的。”窝在旁边正看着书的南太铉回答。  
宋闵浩无奈地搂过南太铉，去抚摸对方柔顺的头发，说：“……你这是给我下达非常艰巨的任务。前戏要长么？”  
“短暂但火力足够。”  
“——再一个艰巨的任务。”他在本子上记下，“那么体位呢？”  
“我无所谓，不要太累的就好。不要对着镜子做，我讨厌这种。”  
“知道了。”  
宋闵浩接着问了更多细节的问题，似乎是要把他们的第一次做爱打造成准备精良的舞台剧一般，不容许有任何差错，处处完美。  
“口交不介意吧？”  
南太铉没有回答这个问题，而是冷冷地盯着书本上的字。  
“太铉？”  
南太铉无动于衷。  
“太铉，说句话，生气了吗？”  
“啪——”，手中的书本被合上，南太铉面色不太好得转头面对宋闵浩，说：“你不觉得这样处处完美的做爱太无聊的了么。什么都按流程走一般。”  
“那你要……”  
宋闵浩的讲话被打断，因为南太铉下一秒的吻立刻封住了他的嘴唇。  
南太铉将书本丢到一旁，灵活地跨坐在宋闵浩身上。他的舌迫不及待地撬开宋闵浩的牙关，抵达宋闵浩的口腔内，急切地与对方同样火热的舌开始纠缠。手也不安分地开始去解宋闵浩的衬衫的扣子。  
宋闵浩显然被这飞来的意外吓到，但很快地便进入了状态。配合着南太铉的热吻，双手游移至对方的衣衫下，在对方的皮肤上爱抚着撩拨情欲。  
“短暂但火力足够”——宋闵浩记起。手往南太铉的胸膛走去，拇指与食指轻捏着他那渐渐挺立的乳首，引得它们一步步走向更坚硬。  
突然，宋闵浩更用力地一捏，逼得南太铉忍不住发出了第一声呻吟。趁对方呻吟的间隙，宋闵浩松开对方的唇，嘴唇抵达南太铉的耳垂，轻咬，再往下，脖子，锁骨，啃与咬的配合。  
知晓自己此刻的模样看起来多浪荡，但南太铉仍旧不自觉地扭动着臀部，让它不停地与宋闵浩的大腿摩擦。此时宋闵浩已脱掉了南太铉的上衣，开始去啃咬他的乳首。  
“脱下。”  
他听到宋闵浩的一声命令，立刻扯开腰间的腰带，解开纽扣，拉下裤链，有些笨拙地扯掉了碍事的裤子。接下来，只穿着一条单薄的内裤——性器的形状已撑得非常明显——和宋闵浩滚烫的肌肤之间的阻碍更少，欲望进一步被撑大。  
宋闵浩觉得前戏已足够后解开了纽扣，内裤下他的性器甚至比南太铉的更为兴奋和渴望。他的手伸向已经被冷落在茶几上许久的润滑剂，在伸向安全套时却被南太铉制止。  
“不要用那个……我想体验一下……那种感觉……”  
宋闵浩原本想拒绝，因为这种感觉可不会太好受，但还是选择了尊重南太铉的意愿：“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
他扯开内裤，性器弹出时惹得南太铉似是胆怯又似是兴奋地惊呼了一声。宋闵浩把润滑剂交给南太铉，让对方自己抹上。  
触碰到润滑剂，南太铉感到自己的指尖慢慢变得更热。看起来像试探似的，他的手伸向后方的私处。指尖触碰到附近时，他的身体就忍不住开始颤抖。有过几秒的犹豫，但手指还是缓慢地进入了自己的私处。  
看起来就像在给自己自慰——这样的想法使他感到羞耻，后穴开始收缩，将他自己的手指咬得更紧。  
“啊……”  
“很爽快么？”宋闵浩挑眉，再拍了一下南太铉的臀部。  
“是的……”  
“轮到我了吗？”  
南太铉微笑着点点头，手指再在自己的穴内捣弄了一会儿，并强迫自己的身体放松，放松。手指从里拔出，宋闵浩握住他的手，开始舔舐沾在上方的液体，咸，又带着润滑剂的樱桃味。  
他微微抬起南太铉，再腾出一只手扶着自己的性器，对准南太铉的穴口。  
一点，再一点，缓慢进入。  
南太铉发出一声绵长的呻吟，但眉头又略微锁起，似乎是感到了疼痛和不适。  
“还好吗？……”  
“继续……”  
服从南太铉的命令，宋闵浩的性器再进入得更深。艰难地完全进入后，他停下了动作，问舒服么。  
南太铉用回吻作肯定回答。他开始扭动自己的身体，让宋闵浩的性器在自己体内进出。  
疼痛是不可避免的，甚至把他逼出了一些生理性眼泪。但为了更多的快感，他不愿因疼痛就停止现在的举动。  
他和宋闵浩都在寻找着那一点。耗费了一些时间寻找到后，性器在那一处一个大力的戳刺，南太铉忽然趴在宋闵浩身上，抱紧了对方。  
“怎么了？”声音里带着强烈情欲，宋闵浩的手在南太铉后背移动。他并不介意这突然的中断，只要南太铉愿意，他们就怎么来。  
“没事……只是太舒服了……”  
“还要多一点吗？”宋闵浩的性器在南太铉的体内轻戳，显然是不怀好意。  
“嗯……”南太铉吻住对方，再回答，“要……”  
于是宋闵浩将南太铉压倒在沙发上，开始了激烈的进攻。

原以为他们的第一次会是相当缓慢、温柔的，但第二天看到沙发套上和床单上明显的痕迹时，他们意识到昨夜是有多么地激烈。  
从那以后，做爱也加入了他们的日常生活。  
优雅又带点下流，前戏短暂但火力足够，各种体位，带上口交。

宋闵浩呼出一口气。  
手里，自己的性器开始喷溅出乳白色的液体。  
但却没有能够承载着它们的容器。  
他的私处。  
他的嘴。

好想念。

★  
已经五天没有看到宋闵浩了。  
在来到社团大楼前，南太铉还期待着会不会在此遇到也来社团的宋闵浩。但结果令他失望。  
“太铉啊，你觉得这个怎样？”  
“太铉？……”  
直到社员拍他的肩，南太铉才意识到自己刚才走神了，因为在想着宋闵浩。  
“啊？什么？”  
“就是，我们的秋游地点啊。你觉得去东海岸如何？”  
“东海岸？之前去过，挺好的。我们可以租个小别墅。”  
“哇哇，太铉之前有去过吗?”  
“……和闵浩哥去的。”  
“抱歉，要你提到他……”似乎是全校都知道了他们分手的事。毕竟这对情侣在过去的一年里，太甜蜜，太合拍，太耀眼，也太养眼。  
“没事，我们还是朋友，很和平地分手。”  
——但是和平分手对于南太铉来说，从来就不好过。  
和前任女友的恋情也是以和平分手结束，当时给他留下了很大的心理创伤，即使是分手了仍不断地日思夜想对方。  
南太铉认为，和平分手最可怖的一点，就是它让你找不到一个憎恨前任的理由，从而对前任难以忘怀。对方很好，你也很好，只是你们不合适了，不是谁的错。  
他和宋闵浩也是这样。  
谁都很好，感情也很好，只是时间到了，就必须得分开。  
南太铉并不是傻子，在很久之前他就察觉到了自己对宋闵浩的感情。但他一直将这份情感藏在心中，因为他不确定宋闵浩究竟有没有真的对他动情，还是一直以来的对他的好只是为了完成实验。  
他惧怕会遭来宋闵浩的拒绝。他知道，宋闵浩这人，即使在拒绝时仍是温柔得不行，试图将对别人的伤害降到最低——这大概是他喜欢宋闵浩的又一个原因。  
但最温柔的拒绝仍然具有致命的伤害力。

宋闵浩并不是傻子，南太铉近一个月对他的故意疏远的原因，他能猜测出来。  
距离这场听起来颇为荒谬的恋爱实验的结束仅剩短短的一个月，还有一个月，他们就要分离，做回朋友，或点头之交。  
南太铉大概是不想让自己和对方有太多的感情的留恋、将这一年来的幻觉当真，所以最近有在刻意对宋闵浩冷淡。  
大多数时间在自己家里睡觉。  
开始婉拒了宋闵浩的“到我家吃饭吧”的邀请。  
“不需要在放学时等我了……我……有事忙”——却一直说不出在忙什么事。  
拥抱次数减少。  
接吻次数减少。  
舌吻次数趋于零。  
做爱次数减少。  
若是把这些线索放在其它的恋情里，看起来就是出轨的迹象。但宋闵浩知道，南太铉并没有出轨。  
宋闵浩并不是看不出南太铉对他似乎有真正的感情。也不知道是从什么时候开始的，或许就是从图书馆的那一个偷吻开始？  
他也必须要承认，自己对南太铉也有相似的感情。  
“既然似乎互相喜欢，为什么不在一起？”——不，不，恋爱并不是简单的“我喜欢你”和“我也喜欢你”就完成的事。它需要恋人的苦心经营。但宋闵浩回首过去，自己在上一段恋情中的表现并不是很好，他担心自己若和南太铉恋爱，最终得到的也是一段糟糕的恋爱回忆。  
“现在相处得不是很好吗？”——不，不，在恋爱实验中他们都竭尽全力把自己最好的一面展现给对方，实则上还有太多的缺点都被隐藏，宋闵浩知道。他害怕自己无法接受南太铉的缺点，而更害怕的是南太铉接受不了他的。  
所以，宋闵浩决定让这段感情藏于自己心中，然后慢慢破灭。  
但他并不想看到南太铉此刻刻意疏远他的模样，他想利用最后的机会再体验一点美好。所以，他提议：“这个周末去东海岸吧，拜托了。”  
最后的“拜托了”无比真挚，让南太铉不忍拒绝。

他们在东海岸的两天过得很愉快。似乎是把先前的不快暂时遗忘，继续了几个月前的火热与恩爱。  
第二夜，也是最后一夜，他们来了特别激烈的一场。南太铉先挑起的火，而宋闵浩负责的就是火上浇油，二人都在努力挑逗对方。优雅与下流，似乎这次更偏向了后者。  
南太铉在半夜醒来，却怎么也无法再入睡。看到落地窗外的海景，他换上便装，穿上鞋子走出租来的小别墅。去便利店买了瓶酒，边喝着酒边走在细沙上。沙滩上只有他一人，在清冷的月光的衬托下更显得他的孤单。  
他找了舒服的一处坐下，望着海面。  
他想起了三岛由纪夫在《禁色》里描写的；“不太明亮的火焰在水面上燃烧，大海泛着沉静的痛苦。”最近，他与宋闵浩之间就像大海，平静无风，实则隐着沉静的痛苦。两人都在详装无事，但是都不可无视一个月后到来的恋情的结束带来的痛苦。  
他开始流泪，甚至是哭出声。一会儿后，觉得狼狈至极，捡起酒瓶往别墅走。  
回到别墅时看到宋闵浩仍在熟睡，还光着身子。南太铉慢慢走近，也将身上的衣衫一点点褪去。他爬上床，钻进温暖的被窝，双腿缠上宋闵浩的，头抵在对方的背部，没有任何的欲望，只是纯粹地想要拥抱他好好睡上一觉。

即使这样的温暖是因为恋爱实验而存在的，他还是好喜欢，这样的、伪造的温暖与情意。

★  
又一次。  
他又一次在做那种事时，将头埋进南太铉的暗绿衬衫里——他已经不打算将它归还给主人，而是留着自己慢慢享受——然后去幻想对方的模样。  
今天他对自己很狠力，似乎在借此发泄自己的不满——南太铉似乎有了新的恋情了。

他绝对没看错，今天在超市里买菜时，看到的人是南太铉。而旁边，还有个年纪与他们差不大的男子。宋闵浩从远处看到他们时而搂抱，时而互掐脸上的肉，全程带着欢笑。  
他捏着手中的土豆，似乎要给它原本就粗糙的表面要捏出一个坑，心想南太铉居然在分手一周后就找到了新的恋情——绝情！  
下一秒，他又想，自己何来的资格责怪南太铉。他们的那一段恋情本来就是为了完成实验而存在的。  
晚上回家，他脑海里全都是这事。越想越不快，只得扑在床上，一边闻着那件衬衫上残留不多的气味，一边苦苦地抚慰自己。

宋闵浩想，他或许也该开始一段新的恋情了——一段真正的恋情。  
但他的思考没能持续多久，因为来电铃声打断了他的思绪。拿过枕头旁的手机，是南太铉。  
“喂？”他滑动接听，“有事吗？……”虽然之前还在抱怨南太铉怎么能这么快就找到了新的恋人，但与他对话时，还是保持着温柔的语气。  
“抱歉，这么晚打电话给你。但是，我好像有东西落在你那儿了。”  
“啊？我帮你找找吧，是什么？”不会是那件衬衫吧？千万不要。  
“一本书，《乌克兰拖拉机简史》。”  
宋闵浩在心里不解南太铉怎么会看这种书。  
“急着用吗？”  
“不急。”  
“那我明天去学校时拿给你吧，在苏格拉底下面等你。”  
“呃，明天我有事，一整天都不在学校。”  
“那后天？”  
“后天也有事……要不明天晚上我去你家拿？如果你不介意的话。”  
明晚没什么安排，宋闵浩回答：“可以，晚上八点？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就这样吧，我挂了咯，晚安。”  
“……等等！”  
“怎么了？”  
电话的另一端突然没再说话，只剩下浅浅的呼吸声，听起来似乎很紧张。  
“……刚才在干嘛？”南太铉终于开口。  
刚才在想着你自行解决呢，手上还沾着那液体：“……运动去了。”  
“噢，这几天过得好吗？”  
“还可以吧，你呢？”  
“挺好的……”  
宋闵浩在心里偷骂南太铉当然过得好了，迅速地就找到了新对象。  
“太铉，我要挂了。”  
“嗯……晚安。”  
“晚安。”

主动挂掉了电话，宋闵浩想起来有些后悔。他其实想再听一听南太铉的声音。  
抓过身旁的暗绿衬衫，再次呼吸它的气味。

★  
宋闵浩从电梯间里出来时就看到了站在他家门口的南太铉。双手插在薄外套的口袋里，低下头，头发垂落，他像只温顺的小猫。  
“嗨……”  
拍了拍南太铉的肩，然后宋闵浩意识到这个动作如一年多前他们的初次约会的开头一般。  
“嗨……我早到了一会儿。”  
“嗯，进来吧。”宋闵浩刷了门禁卡。  
宋闵浩给沙发上的南太铉倒了杯热茶，然后在开放式厨房里的餐桌旁拉开椅子坐下，与南太铉保持一定的距离。他说：“我找不到那本书。”  
“那本对我很重要。我记得刚搬来这里时带上了那本书。”  
“这样吗……那你在房子里再找一次，也可以进我卧室。我有点饿了，要吃夜宵。你要吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
宋闵浩转身走入厨房准备夜宵，南太铉起身，熟练地走入宋闵浩的卧室。  
一切都是那么熟悉，没有变样。也不意外，只是一个周没来，这儿能变什么样呢。  
他盘腿坐在地上，对着周围的事物发呆。  
其实并没有丢失书，那本书现在正躺在他家里的书桌上。他只是想找个理由来看看宋闵浩，然后再在这熟悉的公寓里转转，看看熟悉的那些Wu-Tang Clan的挂旗，复刻的808鼓机和一张不落的Kanye West的专辑。  
宋闵浩的心情似乎很平静，对待他就像对待普通人，保持着一定的谨慎的距离。南太铉猜想对方大概是已经把这段恋情稳稳地放下了吧。  
可是他不愿看到这样的宋闵浩。非常自私地，他想看到因为他而哀伤的宋闵浩，因为失恋而过得不太好的宋闵浩，总之不是像现在这样，好似没有任何事发生。  
反而是他自己陷入这段虚拟恋情中走不出。  
当初友人说恋爱实验是为了让双方感受到恋爱的温暖。温暖是感受到了，结果呢，失恋的痛苦，也感受到了。  
这几天来，无数次告诫自己放弃对方，结果却是在一次次的试图遗忘中将想念与爱恋层层叠加。  
他想拥有多一点勇气，然后跑到宋闵浩面前，说一句“我喜欢你。”  
“是真的真的好喜欢你。”

宋闵浩不知怎么，正在对面吃着夜宵的南太铉眼眶会如此红。不就是因为一本书找不到而已吗……  
突然想到他刚有了新的恋情，还是象征性地问一下比较好：“他人不错吧？能被你看上。”  
“……什么？”南太铉抬头，没搞清宋闵浩在说什么。  
“咳咳，就是你的新男友。昨天和你走在一起的那个……”  
“昨天？”  
“昨天下午，在超市，我看到你和你男友在一起。”得了吧，你就别装傻了，宋闵浩暗想。  
南太铉把昨日的事都回顾了一遍，检索确切的时间和地点。  
然后回答：“……那是我弟。”  
“……”  
“他把猫带回来给我。之前经常住你这儿，没时间回家照顾它们，就让我弟拿回家养了。”  
“……”  
宋闵浩觉得自己看起来像在吃醋——不过的确是这样，他确实是吃醋了——赶紧低头扒饭掩饰自己眼神里的慌乱。  
对面的南太铉也在默默地吃饭。  
但不知从什么时候，他开始哭了起来，哭声由小变大，弄得对面的宋闵浩手足无措。  
“喂喂喂，南太铉，你别哭……”拿过纸巾，帮南太铉抹去眼泪，结果对方哭得更加凶猛。  
南太铉的头靠在餐桌上，身体一抽一抽地，完全不在理会宋闵浩。  
他突然开口，断断续续地说：“我想你了……”  
“这几天……一直都在想你……  
“虽然总是说要试图忘记你，可是还是忍不住来找你了……  
“遗失的书只是一个借口……我……只是要寻找一个合理的借口来见你……否则你会拒绝……  
“我没有什么新的男友……  
“如果要有，也只想和你恋爱……只有你一个人而已。  
“这不是恋爱实验，是不虚假的感情。  
“宋闵浩，我真的……好喜欢你。”

真是的。  
宋闵浩在南太铉身旁蹲下。  
哎，这个他在自行解决时总是幻想的人啊。  
“想接吻吗？”宋闵浩问，像是他们第一次接吻般，需要征得对方的许可。  
“……想。”  
“那接吻吧。”

他的嘴唇凑上去。  
沾着泪水的咸味。  
还有芝士海鲜焗饭的味道。

★  
暖。  
这一周来，第一次，被窝可以这么暖。因为身旁多了另一个人。那个人又回来了。

南太铉从厨房里端着红茶回来时，宋闵浩刚刚醒来，睡眼惺忪。  
“几点了？”宋闵浩揉了揉眼睛，问。  
“唔，九点半。”  
“那么早，还是继续睡吧。”  
“不行。”南太铉扯开被子，想让床上的人被冷醒，“恋爱的第一天，要好好对待。”  
“第一天个鬼，都恋爱一年多了……只是七天没在一起而已……天天黏在一起像老夫老妻似的……我要睡觉。”  
“……你以前没有这么懒的。”  
“还不是你昨晚要求太多一直弄到了凌晨两点啊……”  
宋闵浩卷过被子，重新钻到里面，准备呼呼睡起来。  
“宋闵浩。”南太铉放下茶杯，也重新钻回床上。  
“又干嘛？……我要睡……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……我知道。”  
“真的喜欢你。”  
“吵死了，我要睡觉。”  
“宋闵浩，我真的真的好喜欢你。”

烦死了。  
宋闵浩翻了个身，从被窝里钻出，扯过南太铉的衣袖，在对方的红茶味嘴唇上印下一个清晨之吻。  
“我全都全都知道。”


End file.
